Sorpresas
by Clau Hatake
Summary: Yaoi. Bueno, esta es solamente una historia de amor con algunos momentos graciosos y otros no tanto...


**Ahmmm... bueno, pues este es el primer fanfic de Saint Seiya que escribo, así que no estoy muy segura de haberlo hecho bien, ya ustedes juzgaran el resultado y espero me hagan saber su veredicto dejándome algunos reviews.**

**Los personajes de historia no me pertenecen, son todos de la autoría de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo me he tomado la divertida labor de escribir un loco fanfic utilizando esas maravillosas creaciones de este gran señor que seguramente muchos admiran al igual que yo.  
**

* * *

Para quien no sabía lo que ocurría ahí dentro, podría parecer gracioso el ver las expresiones de esos hombres, pues eran por demás contrastantes. El más joven de los dos tenía una sonrisa soñadora instalada en su rostro, haciéndolo lucir mucho más hermoso de lo que era. Por otro lado, el mayor no definía si quería reír o salir corriendo, pues en un instante parecía feliz y al siguiente su cara se convertía en un verdadero poema al miedo.

–No puedo esperar para contárselo a todos –dijo feliz el que no podía quitar de su rostro la boba expresión de ensoñación.

–¿Eh? Ahmmm, ¿no crees que deberíamos esperar un poco? Ya sabes, para que nosotros disfrutemos un poco más de la noticia, esto es algo tan de dos –por fin se atrevió a hablar el otro, o mejor dicho, finalmente había podido articular palabra, pero su voz sonaba vacilante.

–No lo creo así, esto es sumamente maravilloso, lo mejor que pudo pasar en mi vida, tanto que no veo las horas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y compartirle al mundo entero mi alegría –declaró con un marcado entusiasmo el jovencito.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sin embargo, opino que esperemos para contarlo, eso y lo de nuestra relación –el mayor se mantenía firme en su postura.

Los ojos del chiquillo se angostaron y luego su mirada pasó a ser recriminatoria –Te avergüenzas de mí –afirmó plenamente convencido de su declaración.

–¿Qué? Por supuesto que no… –saltó ofendido y dolido por el comentario –sólo estoy tomando algunas precauciones por mi seguridad –murmuró más bien para sí mismo, pues le daba algo de pena reconocer el motivo por el cual no quería ir corriendo a contar que ellos eran pareja.

–Ya veo que en verdad no me quieres –generalmente, el muchachito era dulce y jamás en la vida se atrevía a hacerle un berrinche o un reclamo a alguien, pero su estado estaba haciendo mella en su siempre tierna, gentil y amable actitud –¡Te odio, Milo! –gritó tan fuerte que su voz se escuchó hasta Tombuctú, luego salió corriendo de la octava casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

–¡Shun, espérate! –el escorpión apenas tuvo tiempo de llamarle, pero fue en vano, ya que fue completamente ignorado.

– **/ _ / _ / _ / / _ / _ / _ / –**

Había pasado corriendo como loco por la casa de Libra e irrumpió estrepitosamente en el templo de Virgo. Shaka, quien se encontraba meditando un poco en las escaleras, se alarmó al verle entrar de esa manera y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, así que le siguió hasta su habitación para preguntarle qué le ocurría.

Lo encontró tendido boca abajo en la cama y llorando como una Magdalena, cosa que lo preocupó más todavía. Se acercó lentamente hacia el lecho y con delicadeza se sentó a su lado para no asustarlo, luego comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura para intentar calmarlo y que pudieran hablar. Después de varios minutos, el dulce tratamiento surtió efecto y el jovencito por fin decidió darse la vuelta y encarar a su maestro.

–¡Vaya, Shun, me asustaste mucho! –Exclamó el rubio con evidente preocupación – ¿ya estás mejor? ¿Qué te ocurrió para que te pusieras así?

–Sí, ya estoy mejor, maestro, gracias y bueno… estoy así por Milo –murmuró tristemente, mientras con sus delicadas manitas secaba las pocas lágrimas que todavía se empeñaban en empañar sus bellos ojitos de esmeralda.

De todas las personas que habitaban en el Santuario de Atena, la única que sabía que había algo entre Shun de Andrómeda y Milo de Escorpio, era Shaka, maestro del primero y enemigo a muerte del segundo, por eso el niño no tuvo ningún reparo en confesar quién era el causante de su tristeza.

–¿Qué te hizo ese…? Miserable –escupió con un rencor que cualquiera pensaría impropio en él por ser el caballero más cercano a Dios, pero es que en cuanto a Milo se refería, Shaka no podía sentir nada menos que profundo odio y desprecio, pues le había quitado lo que más quería en la vida… el amor de Shun.

–Es que él… ya no me quiere –el peliverde se escuchaba tan acongojado al decir eso que el corazón del santo de Virgo se estremeció por el dolor, pues su amor por él era tanto que podía sentir en carne propia su penas.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso, "Conejito"? –nunca supo por qué, pero después de varios meses de convivencia con el muchachito, Shaka había terminado llamándole de la misma forma cariñosa en que lo hacía Ikki.

–Maestro, es que me ha pasado algo verdaderamente increíble, los dioses me bendijeron con algo maravilloso, yo… me encuentro encinta –confesó con bastante emoción y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicioso color carmín que no hacía más que resaltar su enorme belleza, más ante los ojos de su eterno enamorado secreto.

–¡Por los dioses! Tú… entonces tu angustia se debe a que Milo se ha negado a reconocer que él es el padre –declaró plenamente convencido de que era eso lo que afligía a su niño amado.

–No, por el amor de Atena, no. Si él me hubiese dicho que rechazaba la paternidad de nuestro hijo, hubiera muerto del dolor ahí mismo. Puedo asegurarte que le emociona tanto como a mí la idea de ser padre, pero… él está pretendiendo ocultarlo hasta que no sea posible hacerlo más y eso me hace pensar que, a pesar de desear mucho a este bebé, no me quiere lo suficiente y le da pena reconocer que tiene una relación con el tonto y aniñado Shun de Andrómeda.

Suspiró aliviado porque, aunque para él dejaba de pintar ventajosa la situación, su terrible sospecha (la cual solo haría desgraciado a su pequeño), no se había confirmado –"Conejito", ¿has pensado que pueden haber otros motivos para que el "Bicho" ese quiera mantener oculto esto por algún tiempo más? –le causaba mucho dolor tener que intentar arreglar todo entre esos dos porque al hacerlo se le iban todas las esperanzas de algún día tener el amor de Shun para él, pero es que las cosas habían cambiado irremediablemente, su joven alumno iba a tener un hijo de Milo y eso sólo quería decir una cosa… su amor estaba bien visto y bendecido por los dioses, pues un hombre embarazado no es algo de todos los días.

–Otro motivo ¿dices? No, la verdad es que lo primero que pude pensar cuando él me pidió esperar fue que no me quería como me ha dicho tantas veces y que le daba vergüenza que supieran que el poderoso caballero, Milo de Escorpio, estaba saliendo con el debilucho de Andrómeda –habló cabizbajo.

–¡Ay, Shun! Creo que tendremos que trabajar mucho con tu autoestima, pero eso será para otra ocasión, por el momento es mejor que te relajes y dejes de pensar en cosas desagradables como que el alacrán no te quiere, porque sabes que eso no es cierto… ese tonto te ama mucho –sería mentira decir que no le dolía decir todo aquello, pues un pedazo de su alma moría a cada palabra, sin embargo él estaba dispuesto hasta a dar su vida con tal de que el "Conejito" de sus amores fuera feliz.

–Gracias Shaka, tú siempre sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo –Shun abrazó a su maestro, luego le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y finalmente se acurrucó en sus brazos para quedarse dormido segundos después. El niño veía en Shaka otro hermano mayor y junto a él se sentía tan seguro como con Ikki, por ello tenía la confianza de acercarse tanto a él.

– **/ _ / _ / _ / / _ / _ / _ / –**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Shun se había ido de su templo, así que pensó que lo más probable era que se encontrara calmado, así que decidió ir a buscarlo al único sitio en el que sabía lo hallaría.

Bajó con calma las escaleras y de igual forma atravesó el séptimo templo, hasta se dio el tiempo de saludar a Shiryu y Dohko, quiénes se encontraban tendidos en un mueble haciéndose arrumacos mientras veían una película romántica. No pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia porque él no podía mostrar su amor por Shun tan libremente como lo hacía el guardián de la casa de Libra con su alumno, o como lo hacía Aioria con Seiya, pues sabía que su vida corría peligro si cierto caballero portador de la armadura del Fénix se enteraba de lo que había entre ellos.

Al igual que lo hizo de su templo a la séptima casa, descendió de Libra a Virgo con mucha tranquilidad, tanta que parecía una tortuga debido a la lentitud de su andar. Cuando estuvo por fin en el sexto templo, se dirigió hacia las que sabía eran las habitaciones de Shun. Conocía muy bien el camino y donde estaban ubicadas, pues muchas noches entró a hurtadillas en ellas. Se sentía un vulgar ladronzuelo cuando hacía eso, pero pasar la noche al lado de su niño lo valía todo, incluso correr el riesgo de que su cosmoenergía fuese detectada por la de Shaka y éste lo asesinara por irrumpir en ese lugar sin su consentimiento.

Al llegar, notó que la puerta del cuarto de Shun estaba entreabierta, cosa que estimuló su curiosidad, así que se acercó con sigilo y espió el interior, encontrando una escena que le resultó por demás desagradable… Shaka se encontraba semi-recostado en la cama de Shun, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, como si estuviese durmiendo, mientras mantenía enroscada entre sus brazos la delicada figura del "Conejito", quien también parecía estar dormido, muy plácidamente, abrigado por el cuerpo de su maestro.

Una oleada de celos golpeó con furia al escorpión, pues él era conocedor de los sentimientos que en realidad le profesaba el caballero de Virgo al dulce Shun. Todavía tenía presentes las palabras que le había dedicado el rubio el día que se enteró de su relación con Andrómeda, de hecho, recordó todo lo que ocurrió…

– **/ _ / _ / _ / / _ / _ / _ / –**

Shun lo había convencido de que era una buena idea contarle a Shaka que ellos dos se amaban, pues seguro iba a apoyarlos en lo que pudiera y les facilitaría el verse a escondidas de todos los demás, al menos hasta que estuvieran listos para hablarle al resto de sus amigos acerca de la clase de relación que sostenían.

En fin, se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón que el virginiano tenía en su sala, esperando que alumno y maestro salieran de las habitaciones del primero, ya que Shun le había dicho que antes de hablar los dos juntos, quería ser él quien le comunicara a Shaka todo lo relacionado con lo que había entre ellos.

Por fin los vio aparecer, su dulce ángel iba colgado del brazo del rubio caballero y se veía muy feliz, al parecer contaban con todo el apoyo de Shaka, razón por la cual lo que pasaría instantes después no se lo esperaba para nada.

Muy gentilmente, el ojiazul le pidió a su pupilo que fuera a la cocina por algo para tomar y éste enseguida obedeció, dejando solos a los dos adultos.

–Veo con gusto que podemos contar con tu apoyo, para mi niño era muy importante tener tu aprobación, ya que te quiere y admira casi como si fueras su hermano mayor, gracias –todo aquel que contribuyera a hacer feliz a Shun era apreciado por Milo, y así se lo demostró a Shaka, por lo que la reacción del sexto caballero dorado lo sacó de balance.

–Sí, cuentan con mi discreción y apoyo… siempre buscaré el bienestar de Shun, por eso es que quiero advertirte, Milo de Escorpio, que si tú llegas a hacerle daño a ese dulce niño, si él llegase a derramar una sola lágrima por tu causa… te prometo que te asesinaré con mis propias manos –su tono de voz era amenazador y logró congelarle la sangre al "Bichito" y también lo llevó a preguntarse qué motivaría a Shaka para mostrar esa agresiva actitud.

–Esto no es propio de ti, se supone que tú eres alguien pacífico, el más cercano a Dios… no va contigo que me lances estas amenazas, las cuales, aparte de todo, no tienen razón de ser.

–Yo podré ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero jamás olvides que también soy hombre, y por amor… un hombre haría lo que fuera, hasta dar su vida por la persona dueña de su corazón –tal declaración dejó helado a Milo, peor que si hubiese sido atacado por el cero absoluto de Camus. Iba a responderle a su compañero de armas, cuando tan a pronto apareció la manzana de la discordia. En realidad esa discusión jamás fue terminada, el escorpión se quedó con ganas de decirle varias cosas al rubito.

– **/ _ / _ / _ / / _ / _ / _ / –**

Salió de golpe de sus recuerdos cuando vio que Shun pegó un respingo y a causa de eso, Shaka lo pegaba más a su cuerpo para darle calma, sólo que él no vio eso, sino que le pareció que el rubio estaba aprovechándose de la situación para acercarse al peliverde de otra manera.

Entró azotando la puerta, por lo que el estruendo que hizo esta al abrirse completamente despertó a los dos durmientes, quienes, sobresaltados, brincaron fuera de la cama. Shaka, a pesar de la impresión, mantenía una expresión serena en su rostro, mientras que Shun sí se mostraba muy sorprendido por la irrupción tan inesperada de su pareja.

–Sabía que no podía confiar en ti –rugió como un león herido –estás sirviéndote de la situación que atravesamos Shun y yo para… –se abstuvo de decir que creía que Shaka intentaba robarle el amor del "Conejo", porque pensar en eso lo hacía enfurecer mucho más y si su ira aumentaba, seguro terminaría matando al rubio y no quería llegar a tales extremos –¡eres en verdad despreciable! –después de gritar esa frase, se le lanzó encima a su compañero de armas, pero haciendo uso de su habilidad éste logró evitar el golpe, provocando que Milo cayera de bruces al suelo.

Como impulsado por un resorte, el escorpión se puso de nuevo en pie y estaba a punto de tirar otro puñetazo, cuando vio que Shun se interponía entre él y Shaka, así que se detuvo para no lastimar a su niño adorado.

–¡Basta, Milo! No entiendo qué te sucede, ¿por qué atacas a mi maestro? Él es una persona muy buena que siempre está velando por mi bienestar y en esta ocasión que tanto he necesitado de su apoyo, él no me lo ha negado –las palabras del peliverde fueron seguidas por su llanto. El caballero de Escorpio, al ver los preciosos orbes verdes de su amor cubiertos por las lágrimas, no pudo hacer nada más que correr hacia él para luego encerrarlo en un posesivo y protector abrazo.

Viendo la escena, Shaka pensó que estaba de más en ese momento, así que sin decir una sola palabra se retiró del lugar, dejando que la parejita tuviera su intimidad.

–No mi ángel, por favor no llores más. Tus lágrimas hieren profundamente mí corazón, me duele ver tristes tus hermosos ojos, mucho más si sé que yo soy el causante de tu pena –le susurró al oído con voz suave y arrulladora.

A pesar de lo bien que se sentía al estar entre los brazos de su amante, Shun se removió incómodo en ellos, pues recordó que sólo hacía unas horas habían tenido una discusión porque Milo no quería decirle a todos que eran pareja y mucho menos que iban a tener un hijo –suéltame, por favor –suplicó débilmente –yo estoy dolido contigo porque hoy me demostraste que no me quieres como decías cuando tenías ganas de llevarme a tu cama –ese comentario fue hiriente para el escorpión, ya que él jamás pensó en decirle un "te amo" a su niño sólo para poder acostarse con él. Cada que esas dos palabras salían de su boca eran sinceras y nacían de lo más profundo de su corazón.

–Estás equivocado amor, yo nunca te he dicho que te quiero sin sentirlo de verdad –intentó hacerlo entender y aclarar el malentendido que había propiciado que tuvieran esa riña.

–Pues eso no fue lo que me dejaste ver este día, puesto que primero te negaste a que fuéramos con nuestros amigos a contarles lo que tenemos, para mí eso sólo significa que te incomoda que todos sepan el lugar que ocupo en tu vida. Luego entras aquí y te le avientas a golpes a mi maestro y aún no entiendo por qué –en ese momento ya no había lágrimas en los ojos de Shun, más bien se podía ver que se encontraba molesto… de nuevo las malditas hormonas, alteradas por su estado, hacían que el tierno "Conejito" pareciera otro, pero de todas formas eso no amedrentó a Milo, quien estaba más que dispuesto a resolver el problema que tenían.

–"_Kyniklos" _–le llamó con voz suave y tierna –creo que has malinterpretado las cosas. Amor, te juro que yo quise guardar la noticia por otro motivo, pero ya no importa. Si tú quieres, esta misma tarde invitamos a nuestros amigos a mi templo, también a Saori por supuesto, y les contamos todo –esas palabras fueron mágicas, ya que luego de escucharlas, Shun volvió a sonreír como tanto le gustaba a Milo, quien no supo cómo, pero luego de ver ese gesto hermoso, terminó tumbado en la cama con su "Conejito" sentado a horcajadas sobre él y comiéndoselo a besos.

Mientras, afuera, Shaka se sentía contento por Shun, ya que las cosas se habían resuelto con el bicho y eso significaba ver feliz a su niño. Supo que se habían reconciliado cuando escuchó que el peliverde gritó fuertemente un "te amo, Milo"… claro que una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón en ese preciso instante, pero bien valía la pena callar, guardar y sacrificar su amor para que él fuera feliz.

No lo pensó ni dos veces y se marchó del templo, pues si llegaba a ocurrir algo más entre Milo y Shun, él no quería estar ahí para ser testigo de ello… ser masoquista no iba con él.

– **/ _ / _ / _ / / _ / _ / _ / –**

Generalmente, a la hora de hacer el amor, Shun se comportaba tímido y siempre se dejaba llevar por su pareja, pero Milo había descubierto esa tarde que su dulce niño tenía una faceta sensual y desinhibida que le gustaba mucho. Luego de unos cuantos besos apasionados y muchas caricias candentes, el peliverde había terminado por desnudarse y desnudar a su amante para así comenzar con su ritual de entrega.

Shun hizo algo que jamás se había atrevido a hacer, al menos no con tanta seguridad. Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Milo con sus manos y luego de que sus dedos pasaban por alguna parte, sus labios enseguida se posicionaban en ese lugar, demás está decir que el escorpión se encontraba encantado por la actitud atrevida que el "Conejito" había adoptado, así que se dedicó a disfrutar el momento.

Conforme la confianza del ojiverde se hacía mayor, hacía más cosas para deleitar a su pareja y darle un placer inimaginable. Su lengua se había sumado a sus labios y manos para recorrer la anatomía del escorpión y este podía sentir como con cada beso, caricia o lametón se acercaba un poco más al ansiado paraíso.

Estaba tan concentrado en sentir lo que Shun le hacía que jamás se percató del momento en el que llegó hasta su entrepierna y de sopetón se había metido en la boca todo su miembro, lo supo cuando un gran estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo debido a esa acción.

Con la lengua, el chiquillo recorrió todo el falo de su pareja una y otra vez, logrando arrancarle varios gemidos, productos todos de la fruición que sentía. Una ligera descarga de electricidad que recorrió su espina dorsal le avisó a Milo que si Shun seguía así no tardaría demasiado en terminar, así que con un certero e inesperado movimiento colocó al peliverde de espaldas a la cama y sin mucha ceremonia se hundió en él, haciendo que profiriera un sonoro grito de puro placer. La saliva que su amante había dejado en su miembro, más el líquido pre-seminal que ya comenzaba a brotar, hizo que la intromisión fuese sencilla e indolora.

Queriendo hacer de ese un momento muy especial, Milo comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras con suavidad y adoración besaba la boca de su amado. Los dedos de sus manos se encontraban entrelazados y más bien parecía que esos dos estaban enzarzados en una danza sensual.

Buscando más placer para ambos, el peliazul se retiró de dentro de su niño y lo colocó boca abajo para luego hundirse completamente en él otra vez. En esta ocasión las embestidas cambiaron de ritmo y se hicieron bastante más fuertes, provocando que los suspiros de hacía un rato se convirtieran en gemidos ruidosos que inundaron el sexto templo. Aún a esa velocidad, Milo se dio el tiempo de acariciar la espalda de Shun y cubrirla de besos húmedos, haciendo para el peliverde que la experiencia fuese plenamente agradable.

Cuando el deseo se hizo irrefrenable, el escorpión se vio forzado a volver más rudas, por así decirlo, sus embestidas al mismo tiempo que se ocupada de masajear con su mano el miembro de su chiquillo, provocando con esto que tanto él como Shun alcanzaran el tan anhelado clímax. Llenó el interior de su "Conejito" con su esencia y el peliverde explotó en sus manos. Salió de dentro del niño de sus amores y se colocó a su lado para acurrucarlo en sus brazos.

Por un largo tiempo estuvieron mimándose con delicadas caricias y pequeños besitos, no se decían ni una palabra porque no era necesario, al hacer el amor y entregarse totalmente el uno al otro se habían dicho todo… Shun supo que Milo lo amaba y nunca volvería a dudarlo, pero aún deseaba saber el por qué de su negativa, sólo que no quiso hablar del tema en ese momento para no romper la magia. El sueño les llegó en medio de los arrumacos y se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

– **/ _ / _ / _ / / _ / _ / _ / –**

Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero Milo se dio a la tarea de recorrer las doce casas e invitar a los caballeros de oro, así como a los amigos de Shun, para que al dar las nueve de la noche se presentaran en el octavo templo. Les había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que comunicarles, así que allí se encontraban reunidos todos los dorados (incluso Shaka) y los otros caballeros de bronce: Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki… Hyoga seguro se uniría luego porque Camus le había pedido hacer unas diligencias en el pueblo y aún no regresaba. Atena no pudo estar presente porque le habían surgido algunos asuntos urgentes.

–Milo, ¿serías tan amable de decirnos el motivo de esta reunión? –preguntó algo aburrido el caballero de los hielos, socializar no era algo que se le diera muy bien a Camus.

–Sí, ahm, sólo estoy esperando a que llegue… -no terminó de decir por quien aguardaba, pues esa personita hizo su aparición justo en el momento que iban a decir su nombre.

–¡Buenas noches! –saludó un radiante Shun, quien vestido a la antigua usanza griega lucía más hermoso que nunca, tanto que a más de uno lo dejó con la boca abierta y a su hermano le causó gran desconcierto verlo usando ese ropaje mas el hecho de que apenas estuvo cerca de Milo se le colgó del brazo al "Escorpioncito".

–Bueno, ahora que ya ha llegado la personita más importante de la noche… –le regaló una sonrisa enamorada a su niño –puedo decirles por qué razón les pedí su presencia –ante la sorpresa de todos el escorpión abrazó a Shun y le dio un corto beso en los labios, demás está decir que los presentes se encontraban muy impactados por lo que veían sus ojos, nunca se imaginaron que serían testigos de algo como eso.

Ikki, por su parte, más que impresionado y conmocionado se hallaba a punto de estallar por la rabia que le causaba ver a su tierno hermanito protagonizando esa escena tan comprometedora, pero al parecer nadie prestó atención a eso hasta que el cosmos del Fénix explotó y le oyeron gritar como poseso una sarta de improperios en contra del octavo guardián.

Milo, viendo el comportamiento de su cuñado, no sabía ni que decir, por eso se golpeó mentalmente cuando se le salió decir lo otro –y eso que aún no le hemos contado lo del bebé que viene en camino.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un bebé en camino?!... ¡Maldito, voy a asesinarte! –gritó embravecido al tiempo que se le lanzaba encima a Milo y le conectaba un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, lo cual hizo que el pobre "Bichito" saliera volando por los aires y un preocupado Shun se desmayara al ver que su hermano tenía ganas de asesinar a su novio.

El resto de los caballeros sabían que no debían intervenir, a menos que fuera necesario, porque ese no era su asunto, así que cuando el "Pollo" se le montó encima a Milo para seguir golpeándolo, ninguno de los ahí presente hizo nada. Sin embargo las intenciones de Ikki se vieron frustradas cuando notó que su puño estaba completamente congelado.

Todos se quedaron parados viendo con desconcierto el lugar de donde había llegado el viento helado que imposibilitó al Fénix, eso fue hasta que hizo su aparición el causante de tal acción.

–¿Hyoga? –preguntó Camus con asombro.

–¿Patito? –ese había sido Ikki, todos olvidaron por un momento lo que estaba pasando para concentrar su atención en el hecho de que el Fénix había llamado de forma afectuosa, casi amorosamente, a su compañero el Cisne y se suponía que esos dos no podían ni verse en pintura.

–¿Qué crees que haces Ikki Kido? –habló el rubio a modo de regaño. –¿Cómo se te ocurre irte a los golpes con el novio de Shun? –le reprendió nuevamente.

–No, ¿es que acaso no lo ves? Este maldito se encargó de pervertir a mi "Conejito" y eso es algo que no puedo perdonarle –se excusó mientras bajaba los brazos en señal de rendición.

–¿Sabes una cosa, "Pollo? Pensé que tenías varios defectos como, por ejemplo, ser gruñón, mandón, solitario, reservado, etc., pero jamás imaginé que fueses un egoísta, ¿es que acaso de ustedes dos el único que puede ser feliz eres tú? –para ese momento, el pato ya se había colocado frente a Ikki y acunaba el rostro de este con sus manos.

–No, claro que no. Pero es que Shunny es pequeño aún y… –Hyoga le cortó el pretexto.

–Estás exagerando, "Pollito", Shun es ya bastante grandecito para decidir lo que quiere, y si lo que el quieres es estar con Milo, pues tú como su hermano mayor lo mínimo que puedes hacer es apoyarlo –lo que sucedió a continuación desencajó las quijadas de todos… Hyoga aproximó su rostro al del Fénix y al segundo siguiente ya estaban besándose.

Justo cuando más estaba disfrutando del beso con Hyoga, Ikki sintió que algo se removía con insistencia debajo de él y de un brinco se paró, pues notó que aún continuaba sentado sobre el pobre Milo.

–Me da gusto que ustedes, al parecer, tengan algo, pero ¿podrías quitarte de encima de mí por favor? –pidió con algo de enojo.

–Sí, claro –respondió el Fénix, un poquito apenado por todo lo ocurrido. Una vez estuvo de pie le tendió la mano a su… cuñado, sí, le parecía extraño llamar así al escorpión, pero ese era el título que le daba el ser novio de Shun.

Shun también comenzaba a reponerse de su desmayo, Afrodita había estado cuidando de él desde el momento en el que perdió la conciencia –¿qué pasó? Me duele un poco la cabeza –se quejó, pero luego recordó lo que había sucedido –¡Milo! ¿Dónde estás, amor? –gritó desesperado por no saber de qué manera habían terminado las cosas.

–Tranquilo mi ángel, estoy bien –el "Bichito" apareció frente a él para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

–Amor, creí que el bruto de mi hermano te había matado –dijo entre sollozos el pobre chiquillo, arrancando las risas de los dorados y haciendo que su hermano hicieran un mohín por haberle dicho bruto.

–¡Hey! ¿Cómo dices eso? Créeme que no le hubiese sido tan fácil –respondió ofendido el escorpión, al ver como sus compañeros se reían.

–Pues a como se veía la cosa, todo indicaba que ibas a ser un alacrán muerto –bromeó Seiya.

–¡Cállate burro alado! –bufó Ikki al tiempo que le mostraba su puño amenazadoramente a su amigo.

–Sí poni hermoso, calla esa linda boquita tuya y mejor úsala para regalarme un besito –pidió Aioria melosamente, haciendo ruborizar al pobre castañito.

–Ahmmm… creo que mejor comenzamos a marcharnos –propuso el siempre oportuno Dohko –creo que ustedes cuatro… –refiriéndose a Milo, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki –tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar –tomó de la mano a su dragoncito y se fue corriendo con él a la casa de Libra, tenía planes de pasar una noche movidita con su alumno y amante.

–Bueno, pues les felicito porque van a ser papás y porque de verdad hacen una linda pareja, nos vemos –se despidió Aioros.

Así fueron despidiéndose todos los asistentes a la "reunioncita", cada quien, antes de marcharse, le manifestaba a la pareja sus mejores deseos.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas, Milo y Shun se dieron a la tarea de contarle a Ikki y a Hyoga cómo fue que su relación había dado inicio. Les dijeron que había sido inevitable que surgiera el amor entre ellos, pues el escorpión se vio prisionero de los verdes ojos de Shun al primer segundo de haberlos mirado fijamente, es decir, cuando recién llegaban los caballeros de bronce al Santuario y el patriarca se daba a la tarea de presentar a los cinco nuevos aprendices para caballeros dorados.

Shun, por su parte, relató que él se había visto renuente a aceptar a Milo debido a la fama de conquistador incorregible que tenía, pero que la dulzura y los detalles que tuvo para con él hicieron que terminara rindiéndose al amor que el escorpión le ofrecía.

Cuando esa parejita terminó de contar su historia, fue el turno de Hyoga e Ikki para revelar desde qué momento eran pareja. Shun, quien no había visto todo lo el beso entre el pato y el pollo, se quedó desconcertado por un momento, pero una vez pasada su impresión les felicitó y expresó cuán contento lo ponía que su hermano y su mejor amigo tuvieran una relación tan linda como la que le habían descrito… le causaba un poco de gracia que, a pesar de ser el Fénix el seme y el que llevaba las riendas en la cama, fuera el Cisne quien dominara en los demás aspectos.

Después de un rato de charla animada, Ikki y su noviecito se retiraron para darle espacio a Shun y Milo, claro que lo hacían con la intención de ellos también ir a demostrarse su amor a la casa de Acuario, pues seguro Camus no estaría en su templo sino en el de Saga… sin duda el amor estaba floreciendo en el santuario.

– **/ _ / _ / _ / / _ / _ / _ / –**

Una vez a solas, Shun se dio a la tarea de curar el moretón que Milo tenía en la mejilla. La labor estaba costándole trabajo, pues el escorpión parecía un niño chiquito quejándose de que le dolía y cada vez que acercaba el algodón con alcohol para desinfectar el ligero corte que tenía ahí, apartaba el rostro.

–¡Auch, duele! –Volvió a quejarse por enésima vez –¿ahora comprendes por qué no quería ir corriendo a contar lo nuestro? Tu hermano casi deja huérfano a mi hijo y a ti iba a volverte viudo antes de tiempo –hizo un pucherito como un niño chiquito.

Shun rió ante la ocurrencia de su "Bichito" y luego, sin aviso, le pegó el algodón empapado de alcohol, haciendo que la garganta de Milo escapara un agudo grito de dolor… esa era una de las cosas que al peliverde le encantaban del escorpioncito y es que a veces podía llegar a ser tan infantil, tanto que eso le daba la oportunidad de mimarlo y demostrarle con su ternura lo mucho que lo quería.

Para compensarlo por haber sido tosco, el peliverde colocó sus dulces labios en la mejilla de su novio y le dio un beso largo, para luego salir corriendo y ser perseguido por él… sobra decir que la cacería terminó en la habitación de ambos, con el "Conejito" tendido sobre la cama y el escorpioncito comiéndoselo a besos.

– **/ _ / _ / _ / / _ / _ / _ / –**

Al día siguiente fueron a hablar con Atena, la diosa se puso muy contenta por ambos y les dio su bendición, pero aún así les dijo que organizaría para ellos una boda hermosa, en la que pediría a su hermana Aprhodite que ella se encargara de celebrar la ceremonia.

Esa noticia puso feliz a la pareja y enseguida fueron, templo por templo, a comunicarles la noticia a sus amigos, ellos también celebraron la suerte de Shun y Milo y les manifestaron su apoyo para lo que lo necesitaran.

Cuando estuvieron en la casa de Virgo, hubo un momento en el que Shaka y Milo se quedaron a solas y el rubio lo aprovechó para que hablaran y aclararan algunas cosas.

–"Bicho" –le llamó casi despectivamente para obtener su atención –necesitamos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ayer. Es importante que sepas que a pesar de lo que yo siento por Shun jamás me metería entre ustedes, el niño que el "Conejito" lleva en su vientre es la prueba más grande que los dioses ven con buenos ojos su amor y por ello los han bendecido con un hijo. Por favor, cuida siempre de ambos, haz que siempre sean felices… estaré vigilándote, no permitiré que hagas sufrir a mi pequeño –declaró con seriedad para que supiera que no bromeaba.

–No tienes ni que decirlo, dedicaré mi vida entera a hacer feliz a MI Shun y a nuestro hijo. Por cierto, perdón por la reacción que tuve ayer, pero es que debes comprender que me aterra y vuelve loco la idea de perder a mi niño –se disculpó y ya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque vio que el "Conejito" regresaba de la cocina cargando una bandeja con refrescos y unas botanas que comerían mientras veían una película, así que corrió a ayudarlo… si de por sí Milo era sobreprotector, ahora, con el estado de su pareja se había vuelto el triple de aprehensivo.

–¡Exagerado! Estoy embarazado, no minusválido ¿sabías? –protestó el chiquillo, a Milo solo se le ocurrió tomarlo por asalto y besarlo con pasión para, de alguna manera, disculparse por no poder contener sus ganas de proteger en todo momento a su más preciado tesoro.

Luego de eso, ambos se botaron en un sofá e iba a invitar a Shaka a ver la película con ellos, pero el rubio ya no se encontraba ahí, les había dejado solos para que pudieran disfrutar de una tarde romántica juntos, lo cual ellos no dudaron en hacer… pues estaban felices porque la vida estaba colmándoles de bendiciones y no podían hacer más nada que gozar todo lo bueno que estaba pasándoles, desde su amor, hasta el pequeño fruto de este que crecía en el vientre de Shun.

– **/ _ / _ / _ / / _ / _ / _ / –**

Lo que viene después de esa tarde de romance, películas y palomitas, pues ya es otra historia, quizá algún día se las cuente.

* * *

**A decir verdad, mi pareja favorita es el Shaka/Shun, pero no sé... me provocó escribir un Milo/Shun, porque, lo que sea de cada quien, ese "Bichito" adorable luce genial al lado de ese tierno "Conejito", díganme si no.**

**Ahmmm, pues les repito, espero haya sido una agradable lectura para ustedes y como ya no me queda más que hacer... me despediré.**

**Nos leemos pronto, ciao. **

**Aclaraciones:**

_"Kyniklos":_ Conejo en griego.


End file.
